plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sappy Place
225px |cost = 4 |set = Token |class = Smarty |tribe = Environment |ability = Zombies here get -3 . |flavor text = Zombies just hate a sappy ending.}} Sappy Place is a token plant environment card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It can be made by . It costs 4 to play (only when it is Bounced by or Conjured by ), and its ability gives all zombie played in it -3 . This ability persists until Sappy Place is removed from the field. Origins It is based on sap, a fluid transported in the xylem cells or phloem sieve tube elements of a plant, which transport water and nutrients throughout the plant. Its name is a portmanteau of "sap," referring to its appearance, and "happy place," a place which a person associates with happiness. The mosquitoes stuck inside the sap is a reference to amber, which is made by resin, a substance that some plants produce that acts as a bandage protecting the plant from invading insects and pathogens. Its description references the real meaning of the word "sappy," a word to describe something that is excessively sentimental or mawkish. It is also a pun on "happy ending." Statistics *'Class:' Smarty *'Tribe:' Environment *'Ability:' Zombies here get -3 . *'Set:' Token Card description Zombies just hate a sappy ending. Update history Update 1.22.12 * |4 }} Strategies For general strategies, see . With Although this is a late game option (since you have to play Sap-Fling who costs 6 sun to play this), it is easily capable of bringing a zombie's strength down to a point where it may spare you or your plants. has access to cards that synergize well with it like , , and , while Green Shadow can move zombies onto this lane via , , or Whipvine to finish them off more easily. As any hero, you can combine it with Shrinking Violet to destroy a zombie that has up to 5 strength. Against Avoid playing a zombie here unless it has 0 base strength such as Cat Lady or Barrel of Deadbeards. If you have to play any other zombie here, try to boost its strength via stat or strength-boosting tricks. You can also override it with another environment to nullify its ability. Synchronized Swimmer may be the best counter to this environment, as when she activates her ability on the zombie here, her new stats will not be affected by Sappy Place's ability, and when the environment is overriden, she will get +3 . So if you have access to Synchronized Swimmer and a way to override Sappy Place, it may be better to play something very powerful there instead. Gallery Sappy Place Statistics.png|Sappy Place's statistics Sappy Place card face.png|Sappy Place's card image Sap PvZH.png|Sappy Place's textures Strength Sap.png|Sappy Place being played IMG 0388.PNG|Three Sappy Places on the field Old SapCardImage.png|Sappy Place's card image Trivia *It is the only Token in the Game since the Triassic Triumph update. See also * Category:Tokens Category:Environment cards Category:Cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes